The Princess' Rival
by eirinatakebana
Summary: 2ND ONE-SHOT. How Yuuri and Wolf spend some strange Christmas...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON' T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU! **

**I'm not making any money with it.**

**WARNING:ONE-SHOT. A bit OOC. YUURAM !**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In the living-room, laying on the floor on their bellies, Yuuri, Wolfram and Greta were coloring with paint tins several pictures. They were really concentrated and Yuuri was delighted to have a free time with his adorable family. They were painting for Greta's party.

_ugh, not that I'm a lazy guy but why does Gwendal have to give me such a big amount of papers??I swear the man is sadistic, so is Wolfram...Conrad is the only normal one here...Though his jokes are lame!..._

" Dad, what are you thinking about?" Greta asked, looking up at him with big eyes. He giggled:

" Oh, nothing, just..."

" Okay...Have you seen my flowers?" She proudly showed her pictures. Yellow, brown and black flowers were drawn, a bit clumsily but the whole was quite lovely. Yuuri smiled and nodded:

" Yes...They're pretty like my Greta!" She giggled too, all blushed. Yuuri was looking at her with such a big admiration that she averted her eyes.

" Hey, dad, have you seen Wolfram's paint?"

Yuuri's eyes turned from Greta to Wolfram. The blond was deeply focused on what he would call...a piece of ART. Ugh. Yuuri hoped it was full of irony. But something caught his attention.

He couldn't believe it.

Wolfram had actually perfectly drawn two characters: one was undoubtedly him and the other one, Greta. Their features, their hair, the shape of their eyes. Everything was done flawlessly.

" Wooow, Wolfram, you sure can do that! It's you and Greta here, right?"

" Of course wimp. You haven't mistaken me and my daughter fortunately..."

His tongue stuck out to stick itself against his upper lip, his eyebrows were frowned, his cheeks were pink and his ankles crossed ...Yuuri admired the beauty of this picture. Wolfram was cute, that he wanted it or not...and this tongue...How did it feel if he tried to taste it?

He shook his head. _Kyaa, Yuuri, you're so weird; stop thinking of Wolf like this! He may be prettier than any girl alive but he's a boy!!....Sadly..._

" And me, Wolfram? Have you drawn me? Can I see?"

" You're there...!" Wolfram's smile appeared at last. He fetched his paper and lifted it to Yuuri's eyes.

" Tada! Look! I am sorry for Greta, but I think Yuuri, you have been drawn better than her or myself!"

Yuuri's heart was full of disappointment. This is what Wolfram called " drawn better"? To distinguish the arm from the leg was utterly...impossible. There was an eye there...or maybe a ball of baseball? And this bunch of hair on his "head"? It looked like black wood. Yuuri couldn't say which color his skin was tainted with. It was blue and green on the neck...

" Jeez, Wolfram...do I look so horrible to you? Or do you hate me so much that you have to draw me like this?"

" It's ART! Yuuri! ART! This is my most achieved work so stop whining!"

Greta giggled again to their lovers' quarrel. This was every time like this but no one could deny their deep attachment for each other. Maybe love was made of that? Quarrels that meant a lot?Suddenly three knocks on the heavy doors stopped their heated noise.

" Your Majesty" Gunter appeared, opening the door.

" Gunter!" Yuuri, Wolfram and Greta stood up, with curious looks. The lavender haired adviser bowed down.

" Um, there is a little girl whose name is Louisa at the entrance of the castle..."

" Another illegitimate child?" Wolfram ranted as he started to tuck on Yuuri's shirt.

" Stop it, Wolf!!"

" I don't think so, Wolfram." Gunter intervened, though slightly amused. " She has said that she lost her mother while they were fishing, yesterday. Now, she doesn't know where to find her and she has walked until Blood Pledge Castle to ask for help to the king..."

" Ooh..."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She was blond, with long curly hair tied in two ponytails at each side of her head. Her eyes were big blue-gray and adorned with long eyelashes. Her skin was pale and smooth. As for her clothes, dirt and dust were covering her pink dress and socks. She seemed to be ten.

" Oh, so you're Louisa?"

" Yes...Majesty... I lost my mother...i need you to find her..." she said with a weak voice. It was a thing to ask something directly to the King.

" Don't worry, I'll send a troop to find her, okay?"

" Y-yes" she quickly nodded. She looked afraid of the people surrounded them. And mostly to have the beautiful and famous soukoku in front of her. Her stomach all at once growled. Her cheeks colored with an awesome crimson shadow. Yuuri smiled as Wolfram.

" You're angry, ne? Don't worry, we're going to bring you to the dining-room, the maids will offer you as many cakes as you want, alright?"

First shy, her eyes sparkled to the promise. She vigorously nodded

" Yes! Thank you, Majesty!"

" Call me Yuuri! And look, here is my daughter, Shibuya Greta!" he took Greta's hand in his to pull his daughter forward. She was sweetly smiling at Louisa. The latter watched her with astonishment. _So this is Greta...that girl is living with the king and all the court?_

" Hello..." Greta uttered with joy. Louisa looked so nice and adorable. She was sure they could be great friends!

" Hi, princess..."

" Call me Greta! You'll see my fathers will take care of you!"

" Thank you..."

" Come here! The dining-room is there!"

" Alright..." They started to go there, followed by Anissina.

Greta held out her hand. Louisa stopped her walk. She stared at the hand for some minutes. She was a full-blood mazoku. Could she...touch this human girl...? Had her father never repeated her to never lay a hand on a human creature? Reluctantly she took it. The two little girls walked away.

" Well, I think his Majesty is going to send troops to find this woman..." Conrad said.

" Oh, yes, of course...We'll search for her, and take care of her daughter at the same time..."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Days of search had passed and no good news had been given. Nothing. Everyone was beginning to worry. Louisa was sad, and wanted her mother back. She wept a lot in Greta's arms and Anissina's. Even in Celi's that she found truly beautiful. Louisa was still awestruck to see that she looked like her. She sought more and more comfort in Celi's and Yuuri's arms. The two enjoyed looking after her. As her mother was still absent, Yuuri had given her a special bedroom and new clothes. Her wardrobe was filled with beautiful dresses. Greta saw with surprise that there was one which she had seen in town one day with Wolfram and Yuuri. The latter had promised her to buy it for her, but she had never got it. Yuuri had forgotten, she was sure and she didn't hold grudge towards him but...Now, he had preferred offering this dress to Louisa. Greta just shut her mouth tightly, trying to smile while caressing the silky fabric of the dress.

" What are you doing?" asked a sudden furious voice. Greta turned round, her eyes widened as she saw Louisa enter her bedroom. The blond was wearing a superb pink dress with frills and perls, her hair combed by Celi. She was sure very pretty. Greta wondered if she would look that pretty in the same dress.

" Oh Louisa...I...Um, well, I was just admiring what Yuuri offered you..."

" mph...He's very nice. All these are sublime..."

" True"

" But it doesn't allow you to go into my room like this! I thought there had been a thief or something like that..."

" Sorry to scare you."

Louisa just glanced at her before taking her favorite doll and playing with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Some days later, Yuuri had decided to take Greta, Conrad, Wolfram and Louisa to a pic nic in the gardens. It was summer time in Shin Makoku, and Yuuri was convinced to take benefit of it as much as he wanted. Blue sky, fresh air, green grass, flowers perfume...It was heaven...

The maids had made cakes way better than the one they usually did. No one knew that Louisa had ordered them to do more savoring pastries as she thought the usual ones tasted too banal. Pastries were prepared with flowers too,she had also said she was allergic to Greta's Beaming Smile, the new specie of flower that Celi had created. The maids had been surprised and started to be suspicious but didn't complain.

The small group was sitting on the grass of the garden, enjoying their meals. Louisa opened her own basket and withdrew something from it:

" Yuuri...I made it for you some hours ago...I hope you'll like it..."

Yuuri took the offered object. A small pink pastry was presented in a beautiful paper. It smelt good...

" Oh...you made it yourself, it looks so delicious! Thank you, Louisa!" He bent down to kiss her on the head. She blushed brightly.

_I should have prepared something too_...Greta's thoughts were not the happiest. For some days she had felt as if Yuuri had neglected her...it was odd but still painful. Wolfram noticed the glint of melancholy in her caramel eyes and patted her back:

" Are you fine, Greta?"

" Oh, y-yes, daddy!" She was blessed with a warm kiss on her cheek. At least Wolfram was there...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Some hours later.

" Yuuri, will you show me this part of the garden...Lord von Voltaire told me the other day there was a monster over there..." She waved her hand towards a darker part of the garden , near the wood. Yuuri blinked then laughed:

" Oh, no, Louisa, I can tell you this is a safe place...With Greta we often pick up wild flowers..."

" Oh, with Greta..."

" Yes, with my daughter..." He emphasized by taking Greta in his arms. The little girl's heart swelled to the sudden display of affection. Her smile couldn't be suppressed. That was when she noticed Louisa's darkened eyes.

The latter averted her eyes:

" Greta, do you want to go with me, over there? I'm sure there are flowers I have never seen!"

" Of course! Come on!" the two little girls raised up from the sheet and ran towards the blossoming spots. The three young men looked at them with a smile, watching them in case something happened.

" They seem to go along very well, I'm glad!" Yuuri stated, his smile was large. Wolfram nodded, crossing his arms:

" Sure, Greta knows how to socialize with people, she took it from me..."

" I don't think so..."

" Well, she took everything from me because she's perfect. I see no "wimpiness" in her..."

" You're mean!"

" This is the truth!" Wolfram insisted. Conrad couldn't suppress his gentle smile:

" Are you saying Wolfram that you had Greta with another person than his Majesty? Did you mean you cheated on him?"

The two boys flushed greatly, embarrassment overwhelming the golden-haired boy:

" Are you insane?!! I have never done such thing and never will I!! Did you hear me Weller?!"

" Ah, Wolfram...Calm down..." Yuuri tried to sooth his fiancé's boiling humor.

Suddenly, the three could see Louisa running back to them...all alone! They immediately stood up, worry written on their faces. The blond girl seemed particularly frightened and out of breath. When she reached them, she collapsed in Conrad's arms:

" Greta...Greta...she fell from a tree...she wouldn't listen to me...she fell and I had told her not to climb on it!"

" Where is she?!" Both Wolfram and Yuuri exclaimed, ready to go on a search. Louisa took a deep breath before answering:

" Over there, at this place...It's not so deep in the wood..."

" Thank you, stay with Conrad!"

The two young fathers ran away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

" Princess Greta will be fine in a few days. She just must rest and not run. Is it understood?" Gisela asked gently to both Greta and Wolfram. The two acquiesced with a nod. Currently they were in the princess' bedroom. Gisela smiled at them, patting softly the auburn curls and left them.

Greta looked at her ankle, there was a white fabric all around. She moved it a little, only to find herself wincing to the dolor. Wolfram sat down next to her and stroked her arm:

" Gisela said you have to remain wise. Otherwise you won't heal..."

" Okay...I wonder what Yuuri is doing..."

" Your father is fine, he must be playing with Louisa. She wanted to see so many things..."

" Well, I'm...glad Yuuri stayed with her as I told him so."

True, he had been so scared when he had found her hurt, on the floor, in the wood. He had wanted to bring her himself to the castle but she had refused. Louisa had long to spent all day with Yuuri. Even if it was Louisa that asked her to climb on the tree because she'd seen a beautiful bird, Greta remained silent about it. She had heard the golden haired girl crying " Greta wouldn't listen to me when I told her not to climb on this tree." she wondered why such a lie.

Wolfram had been the one to carry her until they arrived inside the castle. Conrad had stayed with his King.

_I would have enjoyed to have Yuuri but Louisa loves him so much...and she hasn't any dad, right?_ She wasn't as lucky as Greta so Greta should give a little of what she had, ne?

Thinking like this was helping her to get over the unusual pain she was feeling.

" Wolfram..."

" Yes, sweetheart?" Why did Greta look...unhappy?

" Even when you have other children with papa Yuuri, you won't forget me?"

If Greta wanted to astound him, well, she succeeded. He stared at her with big eyes. His arms lovingly circled around her:

" Of course not, it's impossible to forget you, Greta. You know that you are our golden daughter, our little child to Yuuri and me! We really love you!"

" I love you two." He hoped it helped to erase her obvious worry away.

Carrying her in his arms, he sat down on the rocking-chair. The slow and peaceful movement calmed them down as they ended up asleep on the chair, Greta's knees raised up to her chest, her arms hugging them.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Wolfram's vein popped up as he sharply closed his book. Even the library couldn't be a place of peace.

" What?"

He glanced at his weird fiancé. Yuuri, sitting at the other end of the table had been looking at him for a moment. At the beginning, very pleased, Wolfram was now a bit frightened. Yuuri's gaze was so powerful on him! The Demon King chuckled, scratching his hair:

" Ahahah, um...I..." _Oh, I can't say him I find him so cute. The other day with Greta on his lap, the two sleeping on this rocking-chair, with the open window, the wind blowing on their skin and curls...This has been the most beautiful picture I have seen lately...My family..._

" I wanted to know...Will you sleep with me in my bedroom...tonight?" _Wow, wow, wow, why does it feel so strange to ask that like this? I'm sounding so unusual..._

His pride didn't stop him from reddening like a tomato, the arrogant prince crossed his arms on his violent heartbeat, his eyes closing:

" Of course, you wimp! As usual! I'm not going anywhere tonight!"

" Ahah, fine!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The ball room was in the end full of people. Beatrice and her father had been invited, Greta had been completely happy and she was presenting now Louisa to Beatrice. Louisa giggled and uttered:

" We're so alike! You could have been my sister!"

" For sure!" Beatrice replied with a smile: " But we don't need that to be like sisters! Greta and I are not alike and however, I consider her my sister!"

" How interesting! Um, I saw a strange animal the other day, over there! Let's go see it, Beatrice!" And Louisa took Beatrice's hand running away with her towards a balcony. Greta had been obviously ignored. She searched for them everywhere, worried and a bit saddened. Loneliness started to invade her. Where were her two friends gone?

Sighing she sat down on her chair and observed the guests. A dance started, an agreeable music accompanying it. A big noise was heard as Celi had insisted for Yuuri and Wolfram to dance together. " To give an example to your guests" she had muttered with a giggle. Now all eyes were on the royal couple, the two partners flushing darkly. Greta was watching in fascination her fathers.

Yuuri's hand on Wolfram's waist was quivering, Wolfram was trying to escape Yuuri's black eyes but he couldn't. Some minutes later, the two almost forgot everyone else. That was beautiful to see. And even Greta felt tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. Even uncle Gwendal couldn't entirely erase the smile crossing his face.

When it was over, applauds filled the room. The guests had been cheered up by the royal couple. And a lot thought that Yuuri could reinforcing his support to Shin Makoku by marrying his fiancé.

At the moment, Yuuri was walking towards her daughter as he had located her. She leap from her seat to join him but Louisa appeared on her left, jumping into Yuuri's arms:

" Daddy Yuuri! I was looking for you! Will you dance with me now? I was getting bored!"

" Alright but first..."

" Please, I have been waiting for you since the beginning!" She pouted. Yuuri sighed but smiled.

Greta watched as her father joined the middle of the ball room, holding Louisa's hand to dance with her. The blond kid was living a dream. She was dancing with the King. He was like a father to her!

Greta sighed and looked away to avoid them. This pain, again, in her heart...She tried to see where Wolfram was, only to find him dancing with a young noble woman. Beatrice, at last visible, was talking and dancing with Julia's nephew. She looked again at Yuuri, he was smiling to Louisa, speaking with her randomly. No doubt he was considering her more and more as his own daughter, as what's more, her mother was still invisible. The search was giving nothing. Louisa was starting to be more important in Yuuri's and even Celi's heart. One day, Yuuri even called Louisa " courageous flower" a nickname he usually gave to Greta. And it hurt. Really. Greta liked to share but not on matters like this. At the end of the dance, instead of coming back to Greta, Yuuri led Louisa to the buffet to offer a refreshing water.

It was too much for Greta. Her steps felt heavy on the marble ground as she hurried up to her room.

Once there, she lay down on her bed and curled up, to cry. Big but warm tears were staining her cheeks. She had felt so alone since...Louisa's arrival that she couldn't hold back her pain anymore. A soft sound caught her attention and she slowly turned her head to see what it was. Her eyes widened at the view of Conrad.

The man had felt worried when he'd seen her leave the ball room. He knelt down and asked softly:

" Greta, what is it?"

She rubbed her sleeve against her puffy eyes:

" I-it's nothing! I'm just a bit tired!"

Another sound. Wolfram was entering the bedroom, his eyebrows slightly frowned. When his green eyes lay upon the forlorn body of his daughter, he sped up to the bed.

" Greta, what's going on?"

" I..." she was so ashamed of her jealousy that she remained silent. It was until Wolfram understood she was crying that he hugged her and pressed her against his chest. He kissed his forehead:

" There, there..."

Conrad smiled. His baby brother was such a good father. But Greta's state was a bit worrisome...

What could make her cry like this? Did something bad happen to her? Wolfram pulled back a little to ask softly:

" Listen, Greta, you have to tell me what's bad"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

" And there, this is where daddy Yuuri and daughter Louisa are going to live!" The girl was showing on a plan, several places with her small finger. Sitting beside her, on the floor of the library, Yuuri was intently listening to her. Louisa was adorable, she had taken a real liking for the king that she considered like her real father. She had lost his when she was a baby. No one had found her mother yet. If really she couldn't be found...Yuuri was thinking of adopting her as he had done for Greta. Not only he would save someone's life, but in addition Greta would have a sister. That wasn't so bad!He thought of talking about it with both Greta and Wolfram, but the two had been a bit absent those last days. Yuuri even began to wonder if the two were not avoiding him. He hoped not.

All at once, the doors flung open. An impetuous but yet, sexy blond appeared, his left hand lifted in the air after opening the doors.

" Yuuri, a word with you!"

" Uh? Wolf?...What?"

" Hurry up!"

As the sovereign was still motionless like a rock, Wolfram von Bielefeld headed towards him and bent down to grab Yuuri's collar. His face, so close to Yuuri's that made the king blush brightly, allowed the two pairs of eyes to stare at one another.

" Follow me, right now!"

" Uh, oh, Okay...Louisa, I..."

" Daddy Yuuri, stay with me!" she threw a defiant glare at Wolfram whose eyes narrowed. She slowly backed up, impressed. His smirk expressed the irony he was feeling:

" Dear Louisa, would you allow your King,my fiancé and Greta's wimpy father to follow me?"

She didn't respond immediately, looking as if she was searching for an answer. At last she dared say:

" When Yuuri adopts me, you will have to accept me! Otherwise, Yuuri could find someone better than you! I saw that pretty noble, Lady Claudina. She could be a perfect match for a King!"

Before Wolfram's eyes could throw sharped daggers, Yuuri took his hand, squeezing it.

" Um, you had something to tell me, right?"

" Yes, you wimp! Come over here!"

Wolfram led Yuuri outside the library. He looked right to the left, and once he was sure no one was there to listen to them, Wolfram flattened Yuuri against the wall, almost crushing him with his own body. Yuuri felt an eerie heat bathing him.

" Wolf?"

" Listen to me. I'm here talking to you as an undignified fiancé and father! You've been ignoring and neglecting Greta all week long and you made her cry! So I'm demanding you right now to look after her better before I kick you on the b--! Did you understand me, my King?"

Yes, Yuuri did understand Wolfram's request and he quite agreed with that. His doubts about his child's humor were not so wrong. He would find her to ask what was happening, apologize if he had to, comfort and cuddle her therefore. Greta was his treasure, hurting her was his very last wish.

But right now, Wolfram's lips were really appetizing. Blood reached his cheeks as he listened to Wolfram's breath, as he watched the movement of his plump mouth opening and closing as he spoke, the passion and the strength in these lively green eyes, the warmth which was emanating from this slender body...

Yuuri didn't remember when Wolfram had already made such effect on him. He was handsome. He was strong and self-confidence. His appearance was breathtaking...Wolfram was the perfect prince.

" And I'm expecting you, Yuuri, to...mph!"

A pair of warm lips pressed against Wolfram's. The latter's eyes opened with disbelief and astonishment, his heart started to beat so strongly that Wolfram thought it was going to pierce his chest. His breath quickened, and Wolfram felt close to hyperventilate. For how long had Yuuri been so bold ? Oh, not that he cared, after all, this was just amazing and what he had expected for so long!

He returned the kiss with strength, his hand circling Yuuri's neck, the King hugging him tightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was lunch, everyone was gathered in the dining-room for an excellent meal. Politics was the favorite subject of the day. Louisa was trying to get interested in, to forget Greta's happiness to be sitting between her two fathers. It was enraging her to see Greta smiling, carefree and chatting with both Wolfram and Yuuri. The two were paying fully attention to their daughter who was babbling like the happiest child in world.

Suddenly a soldier entered the room with panic written all over his face. He straightened, sweat drop falling from his temple on his jacket. He took a loud voice to say:

" I am sorry to perturb the King's lunch but a woman is causing trouble at the entrance of the castle. Her name is Aglaena and she says to be Lady Louisa's mother!"

Silence welcomed his words.

_Oh,no! She is back! _Louisa backed up into her seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

" I"m really sorry, your Majesty!"

" Oh no, don't! Louisa...has been nice, you know. We will offer you money to help you!"

" Thank you, your Majesty. But now, you know the truth! And don't worry about my daughter, she will deserve a good correction!"

" Don't be so harsh on her, I'm sure she didn't mean to be bad!"

" Your Highness, I'm not a bad mother, I do what I have to do! She makes me live a living hell when she wants to be capricious! For now, it's all I have to say , I must leave!"

And Aglaena, holding her hand's daughter Louisa who was weeping, after she had kissed goodbye to Yuuri and Celi, left the castle...

Yuuri sighed, Wolfram and Greta too. What a strange story! So Louisa had made her mother lost in a forest the woman didn't know to join Blood Pledge Castle to meet the king and become his second daughter. Such a wicked plan...

In a way she had hurt Greta, and this was something that both Wolfram and Yuuri disliked but they held no grudge towards Louisa. Greta could only feel pity for her and hoped she would find a dad soon. For the moment she was quite happy to be the King and the Prince's daughter.

" If I have a sister or a brother I hope it will be made in other circumstances!" she sighed. Two arms embraced her frail frame. Yuuri put his chin on her shoulder:

" I hope my daughter is not crying today!"

She giggled and shook her head. " No!I'm happy!"

" And I hope you'll be happier when you learn that Wolfram and I will get married in a few months..."

She twirled to face them, her curls dancing around her round face. A genuine smile graced her face as her eyes widened:

" You...you are going to get married!"

" Yes, your wimpy father has made a good decision...for once!" Wolfram said, as happy as her though his modesty and pride was holding him back from dancing around them like a happy fool.

" I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri cried as usual. Wolfram cupped Yuuri's chin with his fingers.

" I know." he whispered, his eyes semi-closed before leaning forward and kissing his fiancé.

Greta held back from giggling, her happiness invading her.

Aah...today was a really really good day.

She wondered when she would have a sibling as Yuuri and Wolfram continued to hug each one.

The End.

Eirina.


	2. A doll for Greta

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU! It is NOT my property.**

******This story is kind of old...2008. This story has nothing to do with the previous one-shot. They're different.**

**~oO0Oo-oOo-oO0Oo~**

" A doll, a dress, a plushie, an umbrella..."

Wolfram was patiently listening to his fiancé who was reading for the fifth time the Wish list for his Shin Makoku family. The blond concealed a yawn of bother with both his hands then swiped the tears that had been falling from his eyes. However it attracted Yuuri's attention who turned around to face his friend. He sighed.

Why did Wolfram stick to him all day long? Did he not have better things to do?

" If it annoys you that much, you still can stay here, Wolf."

" Don't keep your fingers crossed, you wimp. I said I would go with you. I must be sure you are choosing the best gift for our daughter."

" Jeez, Wolfram; I can choose a doll on my own!"

" Hm...Whatever. By the way, are you done with reading it?"

" um...I hope I am forgetting nothing."

" You're amazing. Even after reading it over and over again, you're still doubting. You should hurry up. Big brother is not offering you a day off for you to waste it."

" You're right. I'll slip my shoes on and then go." Yuuri ended up replying, folding in square the list then slid it inside his pocket.

" Yes, me too."

" What? You're still coming with me?"

" And what's wrong with that?"

They stared at each one before lowering their gazes and grabbed their shoes. After a silent while, Wolfram chose to say:

" Our relationship has to be improved. Did you know two lovers need to be alone from time to time to reinforce their bond? I can tell with me you can fear nothing. I'm always there to watch out for our engagement." Yuuri sighed, rolling his eyes as Wolfram continued his speech with a kind of accomplished tone.

_As if I didn't know it already. He is such a pain in the neck sometimes._

_**But that's also why you like him, right?**_

Yuuri blushed brightly at that thought and cursed the Maou for interfering more and more in his life with Wolfram. Shaking his head, he finished lacing his shoes than raised his bottom from the bed. He looked at Wolfram who was combing his hair a last time before the water crossing. He mentally made fun of his blond friend, saying himself this was useless to comb one's hair when they had to join Earth by water. However, he did know why Wolfram was doing that. He intended to please Miko Shibuya, his _step-mother_. He loved visiting her: she always made a great fuss around him, to the point Yuuri wondered who between the two of them she considered her son.

Then he was done with his hair, Wolfram followed Yuuri out of their bedroom and then the two of them prepared themselves to jump into the warm water.

Wolfram was really eager to go on Earth once again, maybe just for having an occasion to spoil Greta with Earthen presents but also because he was finding there an opportunity to spend a privileged time with Yuuri, and his family. He was going to take advantage of his time over there to his heart's content!

Into the water, while crossing it, Yuuri glanced over his shoulder to see if Wolfram was really behind him. When he found the blond was still at a distance from him, the Japanese boy reached out to grab Wolfram's hand and both of them travelled hand in hand.

_**See, you even searching for a physical contact with him.**_

_Oh, shut up, Maou! Shut up!_

Weirdly Wolfram watched as Yuuri shook his head, his mouth letting out bubbles of impatience. It made him wonder why Yuuri had been so nervous for a few days.

Some seconds later they reached the surface and aspired as much as air as they could.

" At last! We're arrived!"

" Um?"

" What? Yuuri?" his fiancé looked puzzled.

Wolfram didn't wait long to know what was worrying Yuuri. He didn't recognize the usual Shibuya bathroom either. This one was...it was just a bit vaster, and also looked older, from the crackled walls he could see. There were a table with soap boxes, white towels, red brushteeths, a footbrush too, and a pair of eyeglasses lying on it. Hanging to one of the walls, a large oval mirror was facing a huge wooden wardrobe. Below the mirror, there were a dressing table and a small chair.

With their eyes full of surprise, the two boys observed everything.

Despite the lack of modernity, the whole looked quite lovely and nice. There was a warm feeling surrounding them indicating they should not fear this unknown place as they would have in normal times.

" We better get out of here and dry us!" Wolfram muttered.

" Y-yes!" they stepped over the brink of the bathtub before Yuuri opened the wardrobe and tugged at two towels, underneath a pile of other towels. He handed one for Wolfram and peeling their clothes off their bodies they rubbed themselves to be dried off. Yuuri looked up at his own reflection into the mirror only to discover Wolfram's bare back's and bottom's reflections full view.

_Argh!_

Flushing darkly he averted his eyes.

" Yuuri, there are clean clothes too, should we dress with them?"

" It's better than wandering stark naked here, isn't it?" Yuuri replied by scanning the piles of clothes presenting themselves to his eyes. Wolfram preferred scanning the tanned body before his eyes, he unwillingly licked his lips with his tongue.

" It's a pity. I did like what I can see from it."

" What?"

Yuuri looked at his friend, catching a glimpse of the lusted glint in the emerald eyes. Yuuri's blush intensified , he becoming as red as a beetroot. He shakily chose two red pairs of trousers, two white shirts, four linen black socks and two red jacket with white furred hems sewed to them.

Yuuri had a sensation to have already seen this kind of clothes somewhere.

Dressed, they went out.

They saw no one, even though the house was lit with lamps and a delicious smell of bread and hot wine tickled their nostrils, coming from another open-doored room. Yuuri guessed it was a kitchen.

All the pieces of furniture were wooden and downy pillows were covering the comfortable sofa. The colors were in the tones of red, green, white, golden and brown. It really created a warm atmosphere. The mantel piece was sheltering a small fire that gave its soft heat to all the living-room. Outside, the snow was falling, spinning in the wind. Yuuri also noticed the huge Christmas tree and he smiled at that:

" It seems someone else is celebrating Christmas here."

" Yuuri look at this!"

Oddly Wolfram was not the same than in Shin Makoku. He lost a bit of his caution and dared to open oversized boxes.

" Look, this is full of toys! They must have a lot of children!" Yuuri gave a look inside the boxes and felt tendered by the old toys bathing in. They had all the beauty of the old toys that people threw away or forgot. Wolfram picked a doll up and observed it. The curls were raven black, with big shining green eyes adorning the face, the porcelain skin was white and soft, and the clothes were a faded-pinked dress with frills and ties and white socks.

" She looks like the doll Greta wanted," the blond whispered.

" If I could ask the owner of this doll to give me it for Greta, I would do it."

" I'm not sure they want to get rid of such a beautiful toy."

A noise of steps startled the two boys and Wolfram dragged Yuuri with him to hide themselves under a napkined table.

" Lucien, bring the pearls here, I will create the other necklaces in the living-room, it's warmer here!"

Yuuri and Wolfram looked at one another, wondering who was living in such a place. They then could see shoes moving under their eyes, then small legs when they looked up, then narrow waists, the whole clad in blue and red clothes.

" Children?" Wolfram muttered, pressing unconsciously the doll against his heart. Yuuri was not sure until his eyes bulged out of his head. When he discovered the faces of those people, they were taken aback.

" What? Goblins?"

They had short red hats on their heads and their faces were wrinkled yet cheerful and looked kind.

A sudden realization hit Yuuri's mind as he finally figured out what the place they were could be.

_They look like white snow's dwarfs..._

" What are you doing here, my children?" someone lifted the napkin.

Wolfram and Yuuri startled, gasping, attracting the goblins' attention who were sitting on armchairs to create necklaces with pearls.

Yuuri's eyes grew wide when the person who had spoken looked really familiar.

" Santa Claus!"

The tall man had a prominent belly, a soft face with short white hair, white moustache and round eyeglasses on his round nose. He was wearing the same clothes than Wolfram's and Yuuri's.

" Yuuri, do you know him?" Wolfram couldn't help but say it, feeling betrayed once again by Yuuri even though he had doubts Yuuri could be interested in such an old man. The latter smiled at the two and nodded.

" Yes, this is me! Children are not supposed to be here, mostly during Christmas!"

Yuuri and Wolfram stood up after withdrawing themselves from below the table to face the man.

The amazement remained on Yuuri's face and Wolfram had to push up on his chin to close his mouth. " You look like you're swallowing flies!"

" But Wolf! This is Santa Claus! _Babo Natale, le Père Noèl_!"

" Explain me what it is FIRST!"

" In our world, he is offering presents and sweets to children for Christmas, he is always like this with red and white clothes and black boots! He's fat and old and enjoys eating chocolate with hot milk!"

" So he's not a pervert?"

" No, I don't think so!"

" Ahem!" the fat and old man coughed.

" Oh sorry, we didn't mean to..."

" Can the two of you explain me why you're here? This is however a secret place where we're making toys for children!"

" W-we don't know! We arrived here like this...um, by the bathroom..."

It was quite impressive to meet someone this mythical and famous. Santa Claus frowned before something came back to his mind and he nodded mischievously, his smile finding its place across his face.

" Oh, I see! You have an old doll in your arms," he said to Wolfram. The latter blushed and nodded quickly:

" Yes, it is an old doll, maybe you want to get rid of it, but instead you can give it to me!" _and I'll give to Greta then..._

" Do you like dolls?"

Wolfram's blush deepened. Yuuri giggled under his hand:

" Oh yes, he likes them, he has a bunch of dolls and plushies at home!"

" YUU!"

" At home? The two of you live together, don't you?"

" N-"

" Yes!" Wolfram exclaimed, giving a slight hit of elbow to his King. " We are engaged! He's a wimp but he is worth it!"

" Oh oh oh! That's nice to see. Its better to have two men loving each other than men fighting against each other!"

" Well said!"

Yuuri had stopped laughing, unable to believe Wolfram could still embarrass him in front of Santa Claus. The latter sat down on a chair and uttered:

" I will give you this doll if only you can help me."

" All right. What do you want?"

" This year I need help to distribute my presents. And you will be the ones to lend me hands for this work!"

**~oO0Oo-oOo-oO0Oo~**

" I can't believe we're helping a half unknown man but as long as it is for Greta, I will accept whatever is coming to me!" Wolfram grumbled as he charged the sleigh with the last bag of toys. Yuuri caressed the reindeers which were impatiently trampling on the ground. Then the two young men seated on the sleigh and Wolfram took the reins, the precious doll sitting between he and Yuuri.

" I didn't know Santa Claus had two sleighs, he must be gone now for his own work."

" He lent it to us. Yuuri, how does it work? The reindeers refuse to walk!"

" Maybe if you use the whip it could work!"

Wolfram gave slight whips on their skins and the animals started to move. The two young men exchanged delighted gazes; suddenly, to their dismay the animals accelerated the rhythm.

" Yuuri!"

" Slow down we-WAAAAAAAAA!"

The heavy sleigh had set off from the snowy ground and was now flying up in the air, in the dark yet beautiful sky. Out of breath, the two men looked around them with disbelief and amazement, blinking to the infinity of the horizon. Yuuri could feel Wolfram's heart beating at a fast rhythm.

Wait, why were they holding each other this tightly?

Yuuri let go of Wolfram backing up against the velvet seats. He noticed the glint of hurt in Wolfram's eyes before the blond looked elsewhere, his hands clenched around the leather reins.

_**Idiot. He needed some comfort and you just pushed him away again and again!**_

_I did not mean...to..._

_**Stop stuttering like a fool and do something!**_

_I can't! Can't you see the enormity of the situation? I shouldn't think of getting close to Wolfram when we have our hands full!_

_**You're just searching for an excuse to avoid him! When he leaves you for someone else, I don't want to see you cry.**_

_W-What? What are you talking about?_

_**This is what will happen if you keep rejecting Wolfram. He will break off with you before dating another man worth his love and trust.**_

_..._

_**It hurts thinking like that, isn't it?**_

_Stop talking like a sadistic. Wolfram and I...Wolfram and I, we..._

_**There's nothing between you, right? Because Mister Shibuya Yuuri is too wimp to jump at the chance and acknowledge his feelings for Wolfram von Bielefeld. Seriously Yuuri, think of how happy you could be with someone whose love for you is unconditional. Wolfram truly loves you. You won't find another one like him.**_

Yuuri sighed, his mood had darkened at a worrying level.

But not for a long time.

" Yuuri! Here is the first house of the list! Send the present!"

" What? I simply throw it ?"

" Do it! The red-hatted man told us to give it like this!"

And during hours, they offered the gifts the sleigh was carrying on.

The morning had still not shown its colors , surprisingly. Yuuri and Wolfram, tired, settled the sleigh on a large snowed roof, contemplating the moon and the stars. They took the hot chocolate, the pastries and the fruits from the pic-nic basket, and served themselves. They fell into an awkward silence even though tiredness could explain it. Yuuri, his piece of cake in hand, glanced at Wolfram.

He was so cute and moving with this clothes. A young Santa Claus. He was eating calmly, his eyes staring at a far distance. Everything looked so peaceful.

" Wolfram?"

" Hm?"

" Do you love me?"

It almost made Wolfram's heart skip a beat.

The blond turned his head to stare at his fiancé, thinking he was joking and making fun of him, but when he saw the seriousness in the black eyes, his heartbeat quickened as if he was participating to a cars race.

He averted his eyes.

" You already know the answer. Moron."

" I want to hear it."

" And for what? to laugh at me?"

" I will never laugh at something this serious and sensitive."

" In any case, that you hear it or not, you know it already and it is completely useless to repeat it."

" Maybe not."

Wolfram dared look back at him. The intensity of Yuuri's black eyes on him impressed him, warming his heart with a searing heat. He gulped down his saliva when Yuuri moved closer and cupped his left cheek with his right hand. He was dived into the most captivating black eyes.

" I have been thinking a lot today. And there is something I should do because I can not hold back myself any more. It's too much to take."

Without any other warning, Yuuri leaned forward to press his lips against Wolfram's. The latter was shocked beyond words, but...sensing Yuuri's extreme honesty and realizing Yuuri was neither hesitating nor backing, Wolfram closed his eyes and kissed back eagerly.

How long had the kiss lasted? They didn't know it themselves. They just knew it was feeling really good and comforting in this frozen world. Their lips moved against one another, as Wolfram's arms slid around Yuuri's neck and Yuuri's arms around Wolfram's narrow waist. Nothing else mattered than these sweet, calm and secret minutes...

When they parted, their cheeks reddened, their eyes gleaming with something akin to tenderness, and finally Wolfram said in a soft whisper:

" I love you."

" Wolfram, I...I think I love you too."

This time it was Wolfram who leaned forward to offer another kiss to his fiancé.

Somewhere inside Yuuri, the Maou was smirking.

**~oO0Oo-oOo-oO0Oo~**

" I hope you're happy with them,now, Shinou," Santa Claus said sipping a bit of his hot chocolate.

" Yes, thank you. I was getting bored of their everlasting shyness."

He just hoped Murata would not tense him with reproaches like 'you shouldn't play with others!'

**~oO0Oo-oOo-oO0Oo~**

When she woke up in the morning, Greta found next to her a beautiful doll with raven black hair, big green shining eyes, porcelain pale skin and clad in a frilly pink dress.

She squealed with joy.

_We made her happy, Yuuri._

_I think so._

**THE END**


End file.
